A Better Man
by xhollymarie
Summary: this is a post revelations story. Schyuler wants a new man.. will she find one? and get a soulmate while shes looking? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

This story is post revelations, after Schyuler and Jack have already broken up and she's trying to figure everything out. I don't own anything. Melissa De La Cruz does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had a very long day, it was full of stress and plenty of lies. Lies that she had to tell or it would be the death of the man she loved. Yes, she loved Oliver, but it wasn't the same kind of love she had for Jack. She closed her eyes remembering the events and a tear strolled down her cheek. She really hated herself for what she had done. For what she did to Jack, she knew she broke his heart but she had to for his own good. Then there is Oliver, whom she loved dearly but she didn't want to spend eternity with him. Her life was so complicated, sometimes she just wished it would end. _Stop it! Stop it right now! You cannot do this to yourself. _ She shook her head, she couldn't do this to herself, it wasn't right. She wiped her face off then stood up. She needed some sort of getaway, she needed a place to think. _Mom,_ she thought to herself. She could always go to her room and be able to think and talk to her mother and figure things out.

She called herself a cab and waited outside for it to show up. Then Charles Force pulled up to the house, stepped out of his cab and looked at Schyuler, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked her. She looked up at him and stated, "I'm going to see my mother and you can go to hell if you think that you are going to stop me. It's been a long day and I am really not in the mood to deal with your crap." Just then her car pulled up and all he could do was look at her speechless. She smiled at her defeat then stepped into the car and left.

xxxxxxxx

_At the hospital…_

xxxxxxxx

Schyuler walked into her mother's room and let out a big sigh, she was glad to be here, she could talk to her mother and not worry about being judged. She walked over to her mother's bed and grabbed her hand. "Mom, I really do hate my life. It's so freaking ridiculous the things I've had to do. I broke it off with Jack today because of Mimi Force, Azrael as you would know her. She said he would die if he didn't bond with her, and by the looks of your condition it's true. And then there is Oliver who I do love but I don't think he's the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Surely there is someone who I am destined to be with. Do you think there is?" She looked down at her mother and that's when her hand flinched. It shocked her and jumped back. It didn't happen often and she had seen it before, but she had never been holding her hand and her do it. Schyuler shook her head, _Was that a sign?_She sighed then stepped back up to her mother's bedside and grasped her hand again. "There is someone else for me isn't there..." Schyuler looked back down at her and smiled, "Thanks mom you really do know how to help." With that she grabbed her purse and ran out of the room. She was a little bit happier, she had some time to think and she came to the conclusion that there were more fish in the sea and that she would find someone else. She had to tell Oliver that it was over as well, she would also have to find another human familiar, even though she hated it, but she still needed blood to live. On her way out, she was fumbling through her purse to find her cell phone to call a cab when she ran into a brick wall, or at least that's what it felt like to Schyuler. As soon as she hit she stopped and looked up to notice a very handsome guy, he had light brown hair with piercing blue eyes, very similar to hers. She stood there flabbergasted while he apologized and then walked off. _Who was that? _She turned around to follow him to get his name but when she turned he was gone. _What the hell?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay guys this is my first fan fic ever. Please tell me how I did. Constructive criticism is welcome, rudeness is just ignored. Please let me know how i did. If the reviews are good I'll try to post a chapter up

xhollymarie


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter… I figured I'd post it since no one reviewed my story.. maybe a second chapter will get your minds moving.

I don't own anything. Period.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Schyuler POV**_

Schuyler's mind was racing when she stepped into her cab. _Who was that?_ She couldn't get him out of her mind for some reason. _His eyes, his lips, his muscles, GOD he was gorgeous._ That's when it hit her… _Oliver._ She knew she was going to have to break it off with him so that she could start over somewhat fresh, but it would be devastating to him. He loved her, a lot, and she knew that. She also knew that this would break her heart just as much as it would his, but hopefully they could still be friends.

Schuyler reached into her purse and dialed Oliver's number.. he answered on the second ring.

"Hey Sky. What's up?" He asked as soon as he picked up. He sounded so happy, it was almost unbearable for her.

"Hey Ollie. Um.. I was wondering if we could talk, its kind important." She managed to stumble it out. She didn't want to, but she had to for the sake of her own happiness.

"Yeah, you can come over now if you like," he said in a somewhat gloomy voice. She knew he knew something was going on. He knew about her break up with Jack and was probably wondering if it had anything to do it with.

She told the cab driver her change of plans and was off on her way. She battled with herself the entire way over there trying to decide if it was the right thing to do or not. In the end, she decided it was the right thing to do, for her. She was sick of being so selfless here lately that now it was her time to make herself happy and do things that she wanted to do. Hopefully she would find her soulmate while she was trying to figure out who she was.

The cab stopped at Oliver's house and she paid him then stepped out. She took a deep breath as she walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Oliver opened the door and grabbed her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad to see you! I heard what happened with Jack and I'm so sorry." He hugged her tightly again and that's when tears started to stream down Schuyler's face. _This is going to be so hard. _

"Sky what's wrong?" He looked concerned, very concerned.

"Oliver… I… I..." She couldn't finish her thought, she was crying so hard. _You can do this Schuyler. You CAN DO THIS! "_Oliver… I think we shouldn't be together anymore. I think I need to be single for a while so that I can figure everything in my life out. I also think that you shouldn't be my familiar anymore. It was wrong of me to ask you in the first place... but I was pressured into it…" and that's when she stopped. She looked at Oliver and he was crying, hard. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't say anything through the sobs. "Oliver, please can we be friends? I know it's not what you want but I would like for us to stay close. I would like for us to be friends."

Oliver looked up and abruptly stopped crying, "EXCUSE ME? YOU WANT TO BE WHAT?!" Schuyler backed away from him… he was mad he was really mad. Maybe she shouldn't have said that and waited for another time. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" She looked at him scared, she knew she shouldn't be but she was she had never in her life seen him this way. _Oh my god what have I done…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the end of another chapter. Maybe now I'll get some reviews. What's going to happen next? Hmmm review and find out!


	3. authors note

Okay guys.. I know it has been forever since I updated this story but I've been busy and haven't really had any ideas on this next chapter.. So give me so ideas and I'll get the next chapter up soon. And to all the people that did review this story thank you for doing so I'm going to finish this story for you.


	4. Chapter 3

Finally Chapter 3 is here.. I've had some personal issues going on but I'm finally back in actions. I finally got access to the internet in order to upload this chapter.. tell me what you think

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sky POV

All she could do was stare when Oliver ran away from her crying. She had broke his heart and knew that it would be a long time before they could ever be friends again, so with that settled in her mind she took off walking, she needed to walk, she needed to clear her mind. _Why did I do that to him? Why couldn't I just have pretended to love him? No I couldn't do that, I have to be true to myself. But I don't even know what I want anymore._ Her head swarmed and she felt really bad for what she did but it had to be done.

Before she knew she had arrived at a park and sat down on a bench. She let out a heavy sigh and looked around her, noticing nothing or no one so she popped in her ear buds and started listening to some music, trying to get her mind off of this situation. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped up quickly and looked at who the person was who disturbed her.. and it was him. _OMG!!!! It's HIM!!! _Her mind started racing again and she took her ear buds so not to seem rude.

"Hello... ummm do I know you?" she looked him over taking all of him, noting his beautiful eyes, his lucious lips, and his great looking body.

"No you don't, but I saw you earlier today and you intrigued me and when I saw you sitting here I figured I'd sit down and talk to you. If thats alright with you of course," he replied to her question with such a confidence about him that she couldn't help but just look at him.

She had a hard time getting her words out and a smirk played across his face as her words stammered out, "I-I um h-have no problem with that at all. My name's Schuyler, and your's would be?" She looked at him, very embarressed at her lack of confidence.

"My name is Kyle. It's nice to meet you Schuyler," with that he grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it, still smiling. She was so intrigued by this man, she didn't know why but she felt drawn to him, more than she felt drawn to Jack.

She blushed and a huge smile came across her face as she spoke, "It's nice to meet you as well. So.. um... are you from around here?" she wanted to know as much as she could about this man, she had to know as much as she could, her brain was telling her she was stupid if she didn't.

He looked at her and gave her a million dollar smile and replied, "I grew up here when I was younger, and I moved away when I was 6 years old so I don't remember much about this place. Are you from around here?"

"Yes, I have lived here my entire life. I don't think I would know what to do if I left the city," she looked down at that statement and thought "_hopefully that doesn't run him off.. I need to know this man better."_

Kyle took his hand and put it under her chin and lifted her head back up to make her look at him, "Please don't look away from me. Your eyes are beautiful and I'd rather look at them instead of the top of your head..." Schuyler smiled at this statement and was enjoying the contact between them completely. "...If you're not too busy, how about you show me around? I haven't been here but a couple days and some sight seeing would be nice. What do you say?"

She looked at him intently trying to read his emotions and to see if he was serious and she couldn't find a single flaw, "I would be glad to. When would you like to do this?" she asked not taking her eyes off of his.

"Wonderful!" he said with a lot of happiness in his voice, "How about tomorrow afternoon? Lets say around 4?"

"That's perfect for me, but I have to ask how old you are?" she asked him, not that age mattered to her, but she wanted to know.

"I just turned 18 a couple months ago. How old are you?" he asked and she replied in a low voice, "I'm only 16 I hope that's ok.." He looked at and ran his hand down from her chin to her shoulder and set it there, "That is no problem for me at all. So tomorrow at 4?" She was shocked by the jolt of electricty that went through her when he moved his hand, she loved it, she had never felt something like that before, not even with Jack. "Yes tomorrow at 4. Here's my cell phone number," she rummaged through her purse and found a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled her number down quickly and handed it to him, "Call me tomorrow or whenever and we can set up a place to meet at." He took the piece of paper and smiled. "That's fine with me."

Schuyler looked down at her watch and noticed the time, and she had to get going, it was getting late and she didn't want to hear Charles' mouth when she got home. "I have to get going. I'm due back home very shortly and I don't want to get introuble and not be able to not take you sight seeing tomorrow," with that she stood up and the hand that was resting on her shoulder slid down her arm, and with that the same jolt of electricty following it. He stood up as well and took her face in his hands and kissed her lips quickly. "I'm glad I met you Schuyler, I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Have a good night." and with that he turned and walked off leaving her completely and utterly stunned. She watched him walk off and stood there and when he was finally out of sight she squealed and started jumping up and down. _YES!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! He's so hot and his lips oh my god. _She couldn't wait until tomorrow and hoped he would call her or text her or something. She was mesmerized by him and couldn't wait to find out more about him. She skipped all the way home and when she reached into her purse to pull out her key Jack had already beat her to the door and slung it open, looking at her with a very mad look on his face.

"Hi Jack, may I come in please?" she asked him nicely and he didn't move, he just continued to stare at her with a hatred in his eyes.

"Sky we need to talk.. NOW!" He screamed at her and then walked outside closing the door behind him and not allowing her to go inside.


End file.
